


Omega

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Harold Barton was a bad dad and alpha, Kissing, M/M, Omega Clint Barton, Sex, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finally accepts his Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

Clint and Bucky had been in a relationship for sometime. Bucky was an Alpha and his instincts were telling him to claim Clint, who was an Omega. But Bucky only wanted to do it if Clint consented to it.

Currently they were watching a movie and Bucky was nuzzling Clint's neck. His boyfriend had an addictive scent. Bucky could understand why Clint attracted so many Alphas. Plus Clint was not bonded.

"Hey Buck, I have been thinking." said Clint.

"Ya, about what?" asked Bucky kissing Clint's neck.

"I want you to claim me and bond with me." said Clint.

Bucky froze. "Are you sure?" he asked. 

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I am. I was afraid because my father was an Alpha who beat me. Alphas are supposed to protect but he hurt me." he said with a haunted look in his eyes as he recalled his childhood.

Bucky growled at the mention of Clint being abused.

"Since you are sure, we can begin now?" asked Bucky.

"Ya, I don't mind. Guess we can spend the next rut without worrying." said Clint.

Bucky growled and kissed Clint who responded back with similar fervor.

Bucky started kissing Clint's neck. He bit down the skin their making Clint moan. He left his mark on Clint's neck. Clint groaned.

Bucky stood up and lifted Clint in his arms. 

He then went to their room with his Omega.

Unable to stop and quell the urge he had since laying eyes on this beautiful Omega, Bucky stripped Clint off all his clothes. Bucky quickly shucked his clothes.

He laid Clint on the bed.

He marked and peppered Clint's body with his marks, hickeys and light bruises.

"Buck, please." moaned Clint.

Unable to resist, Bucky thrust into Clint.

His Alpha side growled in pleasure of finally mating with his Omega.

Both felt euphoria.

They were both mated for life.


End file.
